


Evolution of a Friendship

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Captain Jonas Hunter [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Android!Gideon, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: When your parents are time travellers and an android is your babysitter and best friend, life can get complicated. Jonas and Gideon through the years.





	Evolution of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> All of my ridiculous headcanons in one place so it goes from humor to angst easily.  
> This has copious amounts of Rip&Gideon even though it's supposed to be Jonas&Gideon centric.

The sounds of the child’s wails filled the hallways and Gideon soon found herself rather irritated by the noise.

“Is that all he’s going to do?” Gideon snapped, “Every single day. The same thing. It gets rather repetitive. Why don’t they come with an off button?”

Rip rolled his eyes at her tone, “Yes, god forbid a newborn baby cry for attention.”

“Surely there are other methods?”

“He can’t talk yet, Gideon,” Rip said incredulously, “Honestly, it’s only been a couple of weeks.”

“Three weeks and two days,” Gideon corrected. She held off on the hours and minutes, Rip didn’t like it when she got too specific.

“Well, you would know,” Rip muttered.

“I always do. Are you going to do something about that incessant noise?”

Rip glared at the ceiling, “Miranda has him. And stop acting so annoyed. It was your idea to have them stay after the birth.”

“You don’t know how safe it is for a baby to time jump,” Gideon repeated her reasons. “It’s never been done before. Besides, that was before I knew how much ruckus he would make.”

“I think you like him,” Rip teased.

“He is your offspring. Whatever positive feelings I have for you, are therefore be extended to the little one. Basic transitive property,” Gideon said.

“I’m fairly certain you did the equivalent of fainting after you found out his middle name,” Rip reminded her. She had gone offline for a few moments and scared him half to death. Then she rebooted and insisted everything was working perfectly fine.

“It was a surprise,” Gideon said testily.

“But a good one,” Rip said. He had been happy to give her some attachment to his child. If anyone deserved it, it was Gideon. And despite her insistence that she wasn’t bothered, Rip knew how much she loved having them all onboard. It had after all been her idea to have Miranda give birth on the Waverider where she could properly look after them.

“It was appreciated,” Gideon said diplomatically. And wasn’t that just the highest of compliments from Gideon?

“Alright, have it your way,” Rip said as he stood up and stretched properly. “I am far too sleep deprived to argue with you right now. You win on a normal basis and I swear I feel worse than that one mission to the 1960’s.”

“At least then we saved the moon landing,” Gideon offered, “You should get some sleep, Captain.”

“And that is one order I don’t mind taking from you, Gideon,” Rip smiled. “Bed for me now, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“We are in the time stream; there is no concept of-”

“It was a figure of speech, Gideon,” Rip shook his head at her. “Good night, Gideon. Love you.”

“Good night, Captain,” Gideon responded automatically, ignoring the sentiment as always. She fixed her cameras on the baby sleeping soundly in his crib, finally quiet now that his mother had tucked him in again. “I suppose you’re not all that bad,” Gideon said softly, “Sweet dreams, Jonas Gideon Hunter.”

* * *

 

“You lost our child?”

“I did not lose him, I simply lost track of him.”

“You lost our child!” Miranda screeched at her husband.

Rip took a step back and winced. “I wouldn’t necessarily use those exact-” he stopped himself when he saw the look on her face. “Alright look, he’s on the ship somewhere.”

“Do you have any idea how big this ship is for a two year old?” Miranda worried, “What if he got himself stuck between the engines? Or – or nearly gets himself thrown out of the airlock? Last week he broke your statue and just sat there playing with the broken glass!”

“Okay, let’s just take a deep breath now,” Rip placed his hands on his wife’s arms while she continued to glare at him. “Deep breaths,” he coerced and showed her by example, “Gideon would never let any of those things happen. Actually, Gideon, you’ve been awfully quiet – where has Jonas gone off to?”

“You might want to check near the laundry machines. Jonas has an affinity for the warm clothes out of the dryer,” Gideon responded.

“You couldn’t have told us before the panic attack set in?” Miranda asked her as they made their way to the laundry room.

“You didn’t ask,” Gideon said, “Besides, we were playing hide and seek. I wanted to give him the illusion he was winning. Though so far he’s only found one of the eight secret passages on this ship.”

“Eight?” Rip frowned, “No, you told me there were seven. That’s how many I found.”

“Did I?” Gideon asked innocently, “Alright then, seven secret passages.” Rip glared at the ceiling, he wasn’t sure how he felt about his AI favoring his son over him.

“Oh Jonas, sweetheart. What have you gotten yourself into?” Miranda cooed at her son as she saw him on the ground surrounded by clothes. “Did you tip over the basket? Oh no,” she continued to babble as she picked the boy up. “You scared us, running off like that. Don’t scare mummy like that again.”

“Buwucks,” Jonas said.

“What was that?” Miranda frowned.

“He said blocks,” Rip said hurriedly, “And you know he looks a little peaky, we should put him down for a nap.”

Miranda stepped away from him and looked to her son, “Say that again, honey.”

“Buwucks,” Jonas repeated.

Miranda turned to Rip expectantly, “You know it doesn’t quite sound like blocks to me, Rip. And I know I didn’t say that word around him, so where could he have possibly picked up ‘bollocks’ from?”

“Well,” Rip gulped nervously, “You know how Gideon is sometimes.”

“Seriously?” the AI interrupted them, “You’re going to pin this on me?”

“Rip?” Miranda asked as she took a menacing step towards him.

“I think we should take a moment to remember our wedding vows and how much we love each other right now,” Rip tried.

“Where did he learn that language, Rip?” Miranda demanded.

“Gideon?” Rip looked up pleading for help.

“Sorry Captain,” Gideon replied far too cheerily for his liking, “I have to run a self-diagnostic for viruses right now. Have to be offline to do so. It might be a while. Good luck!”

And then there was silence. The traitor. Rip looked back at Miranda who was still glaring. Well, it had been a nice life as it was.

* * *

 

“Jonas, what are you doing in my seat?” Rip grinned as he saw his son buckled up in the Captain’s seat.

“We going to space,” Jonas told him matter-of-factly.

“Oh is that so?” Rip asked, “And how are we going to get there?”

“The go-go, Daddy,” Jonas said.

“The what now?” Rip blinked.

“Go-go.”

“Uh, Gideon?” Rip asked to the ceiling.

“He is referring to the go-go lever,” Gideon said. Rip continued to stare at the ceiling blankly. Gideon turned on her avatar and explained irritably, “The thruster, Captain.”

“Oh, okay,” Rip nodded. He looked at Jonas and then back at Gideon, “Gideon, he can’t actually take us anywhere, right?” There was no response from the AI. “Gideon!”

“Well he is strapped in and I would be doing the driving so it would be perfectly safe,” Gideon defended her actions.

“Gideon, he is three,” Rip told her seriously.

“I’m a Captain now, Daddy,” Jonas tugged on his father’s duster.

“Yes, you are, my little Captain,” Gideon gushed. Rip stared between the two of them, what was happening here?

“Gideon, no,” Rip told her strictly. She gave no response. Rip sighed, “You cannot take us into outer space just because Jonas asked for it.”

“But he really wants to,” Gideon said, “And he – he said he loved me!”

“I tell you I love you twice a day!” Rip argued, “Still doesn’t get me free trips to Mars!”

“Why would you want to go to Mars anyways? There is no intelligent life on there anyhow. Now, Pluto on the other hand,” Gideon trailed off.

Rip ignored her trail of thought and looked back at his son. He undid the safety bar and pulled the boy out, “Sorry Jonas, no space today. Your mother would be far too worried.”

“Not fair!” Jonas started crying immediately. Rip’s eyes widened as he realized he had no idea how to cope with this.

“Hush now, Jonas,” Gideon soothed, “Would you like a candy?” Jonas immediately stopped his wailing and stared at the avatar in awe, nodding his head excitedly.

“Gideon you cannot just bribe him with sugary sweets,” Rip sighed.

“It works with you,” Gideon told him.

Rip chose not to dignify that with an answer, though it was true that there had been quite a lot of arguments settled with the fabrication of jellybeans. He finally looked at his son properly in his arms and frowned, “Jonas, what is all this stuff on you?”

“Camel,” Jonas answered guiltily. Rip stared at him in confusion before turning to Gideon.

“Caramel sauce,” Gideon clarified.

“Where did you get caramel from?”

“Ice cream.”

“And who gave you ice cream?”

“Gigi.”

Rip looked back at Gideon. “Yes, that would be me,” she answered.

“He calls you Gigi?” he asked.

“It seemed easier than Gideon for a child of his age,” Gideon said, “It was either that or ‘Geden’.”

“You certainly don’t like any of my nicknames,” Rip muttered under his breath. Then he shook his head, “You gave him ice cream without my consent?”

“We both know I’m in charge of my ship,” Gideon reminded him, “Besides, he asked very nicely. And he pouted.”

“You don’t do anything for my pouts.”

“Well yours are more commonplace. And you don’t have the pudgy cheeks or big eyes like he does,” Gideon positively cooed over his son.

“You can’t just give in every time he asks for something,” Rip lectured her. Then he turned to his seat, “My chair! Gideon, he got caramel all over my chair!”

“Did he now?” Gideon asked innocently. Too innocently.

“You set this up,” Rip realized.

“Well now you know how it feels to have a sticky mess to deal with, at least you won’t go offline. Perhaps next time you won’t let the boy near my wiring system with messy peanut butter hands, Captain!” Gideon snapped at him before turning her avatar off.

Rip sighed at the empty room; no one held a grudge like his best friend did.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna burn a hole in the ground if you keep that up. Which is impressive considering the amount of times I’ve run around in here and ended up catching things on fire.”

Rip looked up sheepishly at the other occupant in the room, “My apologies, Mr. Allen. I’m just a little nervous.”

“I told you to call me Barry. Seriously, after all the months we’ve spent together. And our kids are like best friends, man,” Barry joked. He got up and put a hand to Rip’s shoulder, “What’s up?”

“I know she agreed to it. But I’m worried I still made the wrong decision. I mean – what if something goes wrong? If she was just better off in the form that she was. If something happens to her and I lose her – I can’t imagine,” Rip choked at his words. He couldn’t even consider the possibility of losing her.

“Hey, Cisco knows what he’s doing. We are not going to lose her,” Barry told him firmly.

“Well he’s certainly taking his sweet time,” Rip muttered.

“Well perfection takes time, Captain Snarky,” Cisco said as he entered the room, “But if you’re ready, may I present to you, the new and improved, first generation android capable of humanistic motion – and might I say, rather beautiful – Gideon.”

Rip’s breath caught as she walked out. Her long brown hair framing her soft face. Big bright green eyes looking at him – the only part of her that didn’t look fully human. It hurt Rip’s heart that he would have to make her wear contacts before going into public. When she walked up to him, he realized that she was still quite a bit shorter than him. But it was Gideon. She was…perfect.

“What do you think?” Gideon asked.

“I – you look amazing,” Rip reached out and put his hands on her. Cupping her cheek, brushing her arms, she was solid. “Amazing,” he breathed again.

“Obviously this is just a first model. We can always upgrade as needed,” Cisco rattled on in the background, “Now there might be some glitches with the motion but she also comes with full backup memory so if anything were to-”

“Hey Cisco,” Barry stopped him as he watched the pair, “How about we give them some space. You can tell us about all the cool things you installed her with later.”

“They’re super cool things,” Cisco muttered.

“Thank you Mr. Ramon, Mr. Allen. Your services are greatly appreciated,” Gideon smiled at them.

“How do you feel?” Rip asked worriedly, “Is it too strange or-”

“It’s fine. It’s different,” Gideon admitted softly, “I’ve never been able to do this. But I feel like I always have – does that make sense?”

“Motor skills muscle memory,” Cisco called from the back while Barry hit him, “Do you know how long that took me to get right?”

“Do you like it?” Gideon asked Rip suddenly, “I don’t want this to be a mistake-”

“You could never be a mistake, Gideon,” Rip said. He pulled her into his arms, simply holding her. “This is everything. You’re you.”

“It’s how I imagined myself,” Gideon admitted. She frowned and pulled back a bit, “But I would have liked to be a bit taller. In my mind you were always the smaller one.”

“Of course I was,” Rip rolled his eyes. She always wanted the upper hand in their relationship.

“She’s travel size for your convenience,” Cisco grinned, “Okay, cool it. You were created like twenty minutes ago. Your glaring skills should not be that hardcore, girl.”

Rip looked away from them and back to Gideon, “Care to give your legs a workout? Jonas and Miranda are in the other room waiting to meet you. Properly.”

“Why did you bring your family here?” Gideon frowned.

“Because they’re your family too,” Rip said obviously. He held out a hand for Gideon to grasp and led her through the hallways. “I cannot tell you how nice this is.”

“You know I can’t always be in this form,” Gideon warned him.

“I know. Nor do I expect you to if you don’t want to be. Anything is fine by me. As long as you are by my side.”

“Always, Captain.” They entered the room where Jonas was playing with the tornado twins and Miranda was speaking with Iris. She looked up the minute they walked in. “Hello Miranda,” Gideon greeted.

Miranda stood up and walked over to them, placing her hands on Gideon’s cheeks and brushing her hair back. “You’re human,” she told Gideon. She knew the AI wouldn’t want to hear it, but it was what she was. “Is it what you wanted?” Miranda whispered, “Are you happy?” Gideon nodded and Miranda smiled, “Good.” She dropped her hands and stepped out of the way.

“Jonas,” Rip grabbed his son’s attention, “There is someone I would like you to meet.” Jonas looked up and dawdled his way over to his parents. Rip nodded at Gideon encouragingly and she took a small step forward.

“Hello Jonas,” Gideon said as she dropped to her knees in front of the boy. Jonas’ eyes widened at her voice, instantly recognizing it.

“Gigi?”

Gideon nodded, “Yes. Hello.” Jonas took a tentative step forward and poked her arm, pulled at her hair and clothes, fascinated by what he saw. “Do you like it – me?” Gideon whispered in a scared voice.

Jonas grinned and jumped on her, clinging around her neck as he hugged her, “Gigi!”

Behind her, Gideon could hear Rip laughing, “I think that’s a yes.”

* * *

 

“Oh my word, Jonas what did you do?” Miranda gasped at the living room.

“Art,” Jonas said happily.

Miranda turned to Rip, “Your son.”

“It’s fine Miranda,” Gideon consoled, “I made sure he didn’t get any paint on the furniture or the walls. And I laid out newspapers on the floor so those are also fine.”

“But Gideon dear, you most certainly are not. You look like a rainbow threw up on you,” Miranda said.

“I will take my son,” Rip gave Miranda a pointed look, “And get him cleaned up if you’ll do the same with Gideon?”

“He gets this from you!” Miranda yelled as Rip took Jonas in his arms and walked out of the room. She could still hear him laughing as he left. Miranda looked at Gideon, “Oh come on dear. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I am sorry,” Gideon said as Miranda led her to the kitchen, “I didn’t mean for there to be a mess. But Jonas was having fun.”

“It’s not the mess I care about, Gideon,” Miranda told her as she set a stool up and nodded at Gideon to take a seat. “He shouldn’t be treating you as some sort of Barbie doll. He would hardly paint me up and down.”

“He is a child, he doesn’t know any better,” Gideon insisted as she leaned her head back into the sink.

“Oh Gideon, you have the kindest heart there is,” Miranda said. She turned on the faucet and let the water run through Gideon’s hair, bleeding out the reds and pinks and blues.

“I have no heart,” Gideon chimed. She saw Miranda’s unimpressed look, “And technically no soul either before you go that route.” Miranda sighed, she knew better than to argue with her husband’s counterpart.

“Honestly, just how much paint did he put in here?” Miranda asked as she ran her fingers through Gideon’s hair.

“I believe there were two empty tubes of paint when he was finished,” Gideon said.

“One day I will teach you what rhetorical means,” Miranda said. She patted Gideon’s leg, “Sit up.” As Gideon did so, Miranda wet a paper towel and turned back to her, cleaning up the other woman’s face. “There, all done,” she said as she finished.

“Thank you,” Gideon said as she sat up properly. She looked down at the floor, the tell-tale sign of nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” Miranda asked, in the same soft tone of voice she used with Jonas.

“It’s just that – I don’t fit in,” Gideon whispered, “It’s like people know I’m not right. They know I’m not-”

“Gideon, you are the most human of us all,” Miranda stated firmly, “Like I said, you have the kindest heart. Even if it’s not literal, your actions speak louder than words.”

“Yes but, they just stare at me sometimes. Especially the men and – why are you laughing at me?”

“Oh Gideon,” Miranda laughed and ran a hand through Gideon’s hair, “They aren’t staring at you because you’re different. In case my husband never told you, you are very pretty.”

“I am?”

“Yes, dear,” Miranda shook her head at her, “You are.” Miranda pressed a kiss to her hair and stood up, “Come on now. I’m sure Jonas is going to want a story, and apparently you have the best voices.”

* * *

 

“Sir, I still don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Gideon whispered to Rip.

“Because it’s important to Jonas,” Rip whispered back, “Now, could you look a bit sad? Maybe shed a tear?”

“You know that this body is incapable of crying,” Gideon said.

“Well then change your facial expression to look upset, would you?” Rip told her.

Gideon looked around blankly. For some reason, her Captain was in his finest suit and Miranda was in a black dress. While this was customary for grieving a human life…”It was a fish.”

“His name was Goldie!” Jonas said from in front of her, “And now he’s gone.” He sniffled and turned to his mother who tutted and patted his back. Gideon turned back to her captain, inquiringly.

“It will help him move on with the loss,” Rip said.

Gideon looked back at the child and kneeled down to his eye level. “Jonas, I know you’re upset right now but it was only a fish.” Jonas’ eyes got huge and Gideon could see the signs of his crying about to begin. “I mean, everything has a lifespan. You, your parents, everybody has to die at some point. It’s just that your fish’s lifespan was much smaller than yours.”

Apparently, that just made things worse. Big, fat tears escaped Jonas’ eyes and Miranda picked him up and walked away for a bit, leaving the shoebox with the fish behind. “Was it something I said?” Gideon asked.

“Oh Gideon,” Rip sighed as he sat next to her on the grass. “Remind me to get you a book on child rearing.”

“I will have you know that I downloaded all necessary information during Miranda’s pregnancy,” Gideon said.

“Perhaps you could brush up on dealing with children’s emotions a bit more then?” Rip said, “We are trying to have a funeral for his fish. This was his first pet, the first time he’s ever lost something. He doesn’t know how to deal with that – he’s six for crying out loud.”

“But isn’t it better that he knows now?” Gideon asked, “He will have many losses in his life.”

Rip shook his head, “You have no idea what this is like, do you?”

“You think I don’t know loss?” Gideon said monotonously. She looked at him, her face blank of any emotion. “I have had Captains before you. You don’t get to my age and not experience loss, Captain Hunter. And one day you will grow old and die. And I will continue to exist, for who knows how long.”

She got up and focused on Jonas and his mother. Rip hurried up with her, intent to apologize for his words. Instead, she turned to him, her expression still cold, “Trust me. It’s better that he learns early on. Prepare him for the inevitable heartbreak.”

* * *

 

“Alright, well this is where I leave you,” Gideon looked down at the little boy holding her hand. The backpack still looked far too big on his tiny frame, but mostly Gideon was concerned about the glum look on his face. “Jonas?” Gideon asked quietly, “What’s wrong? I know you’re upset that your mum and dad couldn’t be here today-”

“It’s not that,” Jonas shook his head.

“Well then what is it?” Gideon asked as she bent down to his level. Around them, students and parents were milling about saying their goodbyes to their children. Gideon kept her focus on Jonas, the less attention she drew to herself, the better. Jonas looked down and refused to speak. “Come on, you don’t want to be late for your first day of school, do you?”

“Don’t wanna go,” Jonas said petulantly. Gideon could already hear the American accent he had been picking up on lately.

“Why not? School is great! You’ll learn so much and make new friends-”

“No, I won’t,” Jonas shook his head, “I don’t have friends.”

“That’s not true. I’m your friend,” Gideon insisted.

“You’re Daddy’s friend,” Jonas corrected.

“Well I can be both,” Gideon decided. Jonas still didn’t show a smile at that. “Oh come on, cheer up,” Gideon poked at his cheeks.

Jonas batted her hand away and wrapped his arms around her middle, “Can’t I just stay on the Waverider with you? It’s not fair that Mummy and Daddy get to time travel all the time and I have to stay in school. They don’t even know it’s possible!”

“Yes, because we have to keep it a secret,” Gideon reminded him. She would have to gather some information on forcing children into mainstream education after a ‘unique’ childhood, and whether it would have a negative effect. Just in case. “Just like we do about me.”

“I know,” Jonas groaned so much like his father.

Gideon sighed, her Captain would not approve of this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. “Alright, I will make you a deal,” Gideon looked at him, “You go to school with minimum complaints and get all A’s and I will take you somewhere on the Waverider. Your choice as long as it’s safe.”

“Really?” Jonas asked excitedly.

“Really,” Gideon nodded, “Deal?”

“Deal!” Jonas smiled and the two shared a secret handshake, complete with high fives and a fist bump at the end.

“Good. Now, ready for school? I even sneaked in an extra peppermint candy into your lunch,” Gideon grinned.

“Thanks, Gideon,” Jonas hugged her and buried his head against her chest, “I love you.”

“Well I suppose I feel the same,” Gideon remarked as she kissed his forehead. She pulled away, “Have a good day at school, Jonas.”

“Okay,” he kissed her cheek before following the crowd of students into the building. Gideon stood there with a hand to her cheek, still processing the action.

“Your son is adorable,” a woman behind her commented.

Gideon looked from her and then to Jonas’ retreating figure, “Yes. He is.”

* * *

 

“Do you think that maybe you’re overreacting?”

“No.”

“Rip, you are glaring at them,” Miranda said as she watched him by the kitchen counter.

Rip turned away from the window and looked at her, “I am not glaring. I’m simply supervising their activities.”

“Yes, of course. I can see that,” Miranda laughed at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed him. She pulled back and leaned against her husband as she looked out the window as well. Jonas and Gideon were sitting on the treehouse ledge, Jonas gesticulating excitedly and Gideon clapping along and laughing. “Well they look like they’re having fun. What are they playing?”

“I think they said they were on a mission to the moon landing,” Rip muttered, “How did she even convince him to let her up there anyways? I thought the sign said nobody was allowed?” The sign had originally said ‘no girls allowed’ from some old movie Jonas had watched. But then Miranda had lectured him on the sexism of the sign and how that wasn’t how they acted, so he changed it to ‘no people at all’. And neither parent could argue with their son’s logic.

“I think she convinced him that since she was an android she didn’t count as people,” Miranda said.

“Of course she did.”

Miranda pulled back and stared at him, “Sorry, are you jealous of Gideon or of Jonas? I’m a little confused here.”

“I’m not jealous of anyone!” Rip spluttered. Miranda gave him a look that clearly said she didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. Rip sighed, “I just – Gideon has always been mine. And lately it’s seems like her world revolves around Jonas.”

“Well you’ve had more desk duty than missions lately,” Miranda said softly, “Rip, there’s not always much for her to do other than look after Jonas.”

“I know.”

“And she’s brilliant with him, you can’t deny that. She would never let anyone or anything hurt him,” Miranda said seriously.

Rip met her eyes, “I know.”

“Okay then,” they both turned back to the window to watch them. “You know all he wants is to be like you. The great Rip Hunter – making all the time pirates run scared. No wonder they’re playing the moon landing mission – one of your best if I recall.”

“I dread the day he actually becomes a Time Captain,” Rip whispered. Because there was no doubt it would happen. Jonas, who had his mother’s determination and his father’s stubbornness and Gideon by his side, there was no way he could fail.

“We have time until then,” Miranda soothed, though in truth it was hardly something she liked to think of either. “If I can share Jonas with Gideon,” Miranda said, “Then you can share Gideon with Jonas, can’t you? She’s like his second mother. Besides, I’ve always shared you with her.”

“I always knew he’d grow up and leave us one day. I should have realized that she would go with him,” Rip sighed.

“She would take care of him, you know that,” Miranda said. Rip nodded and held her close. “Besides,” Miranda smiled, “You’ll still have me.”

“Eh, I suppose it’s a small consolation prize,” Rip teased.

“Oh is that so?” Miranda’s eyes flashed as she pulled away, “Well then, keep that up and you can sleep on the sofa and I’ll take Gideon to bed instead.”

Rip spluttered, “That’s not even funny – you know I was joking! Wait, she still likes me better than you, right?”

Miranda shook her head at her husband’s ridiculousness and kissed him. She cupped his face, “Calm down, she was yours first. But she loves all of us.”

“But me the most, right?”

“Sure.” Probably a tie with Jonas at this point. And there was no point in telling Rip about her tea parties with Gideon to talk about him. His head would probably explode.

* * *

 

Rip closed Jonas’ door as quietly as he could, ready to tiptoe back to his own room when he saw the faint light still on downstairs. He frowned, both Jonas and Miranda were in bed, which meant it was Gideon, but she was usually on the Waverider if she was going to stay up late. Rip made his way downstairs and found the living room lamp on, casting a dim light as Gideon read on the sofa.

“You’re still up,” Rip said as he touched her shoulders from behind. She already knew he was there, but he liked to give some signal anyways.

“Just reading,” Gideon said without even looking up.

“More information on the Trojan War?” Rip asked. It had been a very surprising mission when Time Pirates had antagonized both sides of the war. It had taken three whole teams to fix it.

“Not exactly. Just mythology in general,” Gideon showed him the cover as he took the seat next to her. “I was programmed with the basic knowledge, but there’s something about finding the information for yourself that is incredibly satisfying.”

“Yes, I imagine so,” Rip said. Gideon had always been a major proponent of learning, always wanting to get her hands on another book. “Well maybe you can read Jonas some stories later, afraid I’m running out of the good ones of our past missions.”

“Yes, he does enjoy those,” Gideon agreed. She went quiet then and Rip waited for her to continue, he could practically see her processing what she wanted to say. “Rip?” she started softly. Out of instinct Rip moved closer, she only ever used his first name when it was important. She looked at him and whispered, “What’s it like? To have a child?”

The question took him aback. He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, “I think you already know.”

“But he’s not-”

“Yes, he is. To you, he is,” Rip said. Gideon looked down, unable to face him. “Hey,” Rip made her look at him again, “It’s alright. Gideon, you’re family. You – I could have never done any of this without you. It’s okay if you love him just as much, you’re supposed to. Jonas is just as much yours as he is ours, Miranda agrees.”

In truth, he was surprised it had taken them this long to have this discussion. It should have been obvious from the beginning. Gideon nodded but stayed silent. Then she frowned at him. “What now?” Rip asked. She reached out for his hair, and Rip felt a pinch on his head, before she pulled her hand back to show him his strand of hair. His grey hair.

“You’re going grey.”

“Don’t be silly. Probably just the stress of the desk job. Do you know how boring paperwork is? Not to mention the threat of paper cuts,” Rip joked. Gideon’s expression remained blank and she began to turn away from him. “Hey, no, no. Please don’t do that,” Rip begged.

“You should go to bed. You need sleep,” she said quietly.

“Gideon-”

“I would rather not discuss this, Captain.”

“But we have to,” Rip said firmly, “We have to talk about this at some point. We knew it would happen eventually. What would you have me do, Gideon? Dye my hair? Because I will if it makes you happy.”

“It would still be a lie,” Gideon said finally facing him. Her face was blank of any emotion, but her voice was filled with sadness as she spoke, “You’re getting old. Time affects everyone except for me. Jonas is growing up; he’s as tall as me now. Miranda has laugh lines. And you have grey hair and frown lines-”

“I do not!”

Gideon tapped his forehead once, her hand moving over his face and hair. “You are all getting older and I stay exactly the same. And one day, you’ll be gone and I will be alone again-”

“Never,” Rip said. He took her face in his hands and looked at her seriously, “Never, Gideon. Do you really think I could ever let you be alone? If something were to ever happen to me you know I have plans to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Yes but they won’t be – they won’t be you,” Gideon’s voice broke, “Any of you.”

“Everybody has to go at some point. Even you will one day,” Rip said as Gideon closed her eyes and shook her head at him. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, “Hey, one day isn’t today. I’m not going anywhere yet, Gideon. And neither are you. We’ve got plenty of time still. I promise.”

“It’s not enough,” Gideon whispered.

“No, it’s not,” Rip agreed, “That’s why we have to make the most of what we’ve got now.”

* * *

 

“I’m not talking to you! This is all your fault!”

Gideon stepped back as the door slammed in her face. She shook her head and knocked. There was no response. “Jonas? Jonas open this door right now!”

“No!”

Gideon huffed and hacked the digital lock before opening it herself. She found the preteen moping on his bed. “What’s the point of having a lock if my android is just going to hack it?” Jonas complained.

“You would have to ask your father,” Gideon said, “Look I know you’re angry with me but-”

“I hate you!”

“What?” Gideon faltered, trying to process what he said. She was suddenly worried that her systems would go into overdrive, perhaps she would have to go into emergency shutdown. But he had never said that. Not to her. He…hated her.

“Oh no,” Jonas’ eyes widened as he watched Gideon have an internal meltdown. “No, Gideon, that’s not what I meant!” His dad was going to kill him!

“But you said-”

“It’s just something that people say,” Jonas huffed. He belatedly remembered he was still mad at her and turned around and flopped back down on the bed, “I’m still not talking to you.”

“Fine then. I will talk,” Gideon said. She made a note to look up teenage behavior at some point; clearly the coming years would be a rollercoaster. “I am sorry, but I had to tell your father, Jonas.”

“He got rid of Lucy!” Jonas cried.

“Lucy was a pterodactyl and didn’t belong in this century, Jonas,” Gideon explained again, “Dinosaurs are extinct!”

“But I would have taken really good care of her!”

“You were hiding her in your bedroom after you smuggled her onboard the Waverider,” Gideon clarified, “Honestly, it’s a miracle no one noticed earlier.”

“She was my friend. And I haven’t had another pet since my rabbit ran away,” Jonas pouted.

“Yes. Ran away. That is exactly what I said happened to your rabbit,” Gideon said monotonously as she nodded along, “But that does not mean you can keep a prehistoric creature for a pet!”

“Now you just sound like him,” Jonas groaned.

“Your father has a point.”

“You always side with him.”

“No, I don’t Jonas,” Gideon said. Jonas turned away again, burying his head in his pillow. Gideon sighed and sat on his bed, shaking his arm, “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“He was really angry.”

“Well you did lie,” Gideon pointed out, “But most of all Jonas, he just worries about you.”

“Like he was a perfect child,” Jonas muttered.

“He wasn’t,” Gideon agreed, “He broke a lot of rules and got into a lot of trouble. But he doesn’t want that for you, Jonas. He wants you to be better than him. Because you can be.”

Jonas unconsciously curled in closer to Gideon, “He already took away Lucy. He didn’t have to ground me too.”

“You lied and hid a dinosaur for the past week and a half,” Gideon repeated.

“And he grounded me for two months.”

“Alright so maybe a little harsh,” Gideon agreed as she lied down next to him on the bed. “Want me to steal a time courier for us?”

“Can I see Lucy again?” Jonas asked eagerly.

“No, it’s too dangerous. But I can take you to a carnival in the twenty first century if you like?”

“Alright,” Jonas agreed.

“Brilliant.”

* * *

 

“And that is?”

“The thruster,” Jonas answered boredly.

“Oh no, really. Don’t strain yourself for me,” Rip said sarcastically, “It’s not like this is important or anything.”

“I know it is, Dad,” Jonas rolled his eyes, “But we have been going over parts of the ship and the proper lift off sequence for the past hour without actually doing anything.”

“Knowing your ship is very important before going anywhere,” Rip said.

“It’s true,” Gideon chimed in. Both Hunters turned back where Gideon’s avatar head appeared above the console, “I still can’t believe you agreed to this. He’s far too young.”

“Well I did promise,” Rip muttered.

“Yup,” Jonas nodded, “For my fourteenth birthday I get to drive the Waverider. Except we haven’t gone anywhere yet.”

“Yes, well that would be because I’m stalling in hopes you will change your mind,” Rip admitted truthfully.

“Dad!”

“What? My only child wants to take my timeship out for a test drive. Do you have any idea how nerve-wracking this is?” Rip asked rhetorically. He turned to the avatar AI, “Gideon?”

“I already fabricated you some generic aspirin for after the ride,” Gideon answered.

“Thank you, Gideon.”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Jonas told them.

“We’re being careful,” Gideon responded.

“Indeed,” Rip agreed. He looked at her again, “Are you sure you’d rather be like that than in android form?”

“It will be easier for me to control the ship in this form.”

“Hmmm, and the body is still working well?” Rip asked knowingly.

“It’s fine,” Gideon said curtly.

“So can we go now, or what?” Jonas asked again.

Rip sighed, “Fine. You’re as stubborn as your mother I’ll have you know. Traitor left me on my own.” Jonas gave him a look, silently telling him to stop stalling. “Alright, first thing’s first. Safety. Strap down tightly or we’re not going anywhere, mister.”

“Awesome,” Jonas grinned as he brought the bar down.

“Yes, for you,” Rip muttered. Perhaps this would make teaching him how to drive easier. Never mind, he would just put that on Miranda. “Alright, remember the sequence of the buttons?” Jonas nodded and Rip continued, “Go ahead, parking breaks, start the engines, wait for it to stabilize.”

“And then lift off!”

Rip let out a low laugh at his excitement. It reminded him of when Jonas had just been a toddler, insisting they go off and explore the far off worlds. “Okay then, and now?”

“Thruster,” Jonas answered as he pulled back on it. The ship let up with minimal bumpiness, overall a smooth ride. “See, that wasn’t that bad!” Jonas crowed as they hovered in the air.

“That’s because I’m helping,” Gideon said smugly.

“Oh thank goodness,” Rip let out a breath he had been holding. Jonas stared at him in betrayal. Rip shrugged, “Nobody ever gets their first time manually. It’s hard. Besides, I feel better knowing Gideon’s looking out for you.”

“It’s true,” Gideon confirmed, “Not even your dad. He nearly crashed us into the Babylon Gardens one time.”

“Just because you were mad at me!” Rip snapped at her. He took a deep breath, turning to Jonas, “Okay, just take it nice and slow. Let’s just go in a straight line, build up speed and then time jump. One hour forward, got it?”

“Got it,” Jonas nodded.

“Gideon?”

“I already have the course charted,” Gideon said happily.

“Well then let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh my god!”

“Really Jonas, it’s perfectly normal.” Gideon continued as she sat on his bed.

“Leave. Leave now,” Jonas pleaded.

“I mean you are a growing boy with hormones and-”

“Gideon, stop!” Jonas groaned into a pillow.

Gideon stopped talking and took a good look at the teenager, “I suppose I should apologize?”

Jonas glared at her, “Since when do you read my mind anyways?”

“Well you were being surlier than usual at the dinner table. I was concerned. How was I supposed to know you would be thinking about-”

“Gideon!”

“Fine,” Gideon sighed, “But if you do have any questions-”

“What come to you?” Jonas mocked, “Thanks, but Dad already covered that a while ago. Somehow, this is even worse.”

“I am just saying that while I may not have had firsthand experience-”

“I didn’t need to know that!”

“I have had a front row seat, so to speak, on the subject.” Jonas stared at her blankly. Gideon shrugged, “Your parents had an illicit affair and carried out much of it onboard my ship. Where I am aware of everything. There is about a seventy eight percent chance that you were conceived on the Waverider.”

“I really, really did not need to know that,” Jonas’ face simply got paler.

“Well it’s not like I wanted to either,” Gideon muttered. She frowned at him and hit him with a pillow, “No, I am not a pervert! How is it my fault? Besides, I mostly blocked them out.”

“I think my brain is melting,” Jonas put his hands to his head.

“I think you’re being a tad overdramatic.”

“Right, because you know normal teenagers have to deal with their time travelling parents and mind reading android,” Jonas responded sarcastically.

“And that you get from your father,” Gideon told him. Jonas simply groaned into his pillow again. “Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad,” Gideon cooed as she stroked his hair, “I mean at least the girl you like is pretty.”

“Gideon, I love you, but I’m not having this conversation with you. Ever,” Jonas finalized.

“Alright,” Gideon agreed easily.

Jonas stared at her suspiciously and realized, “Seriously? You did this on purpose. What was the point of subjecting me to that conversation? I can never unhear that!”

“You subjected me to seeing that!” Gideon hissed, “I cannot unsee that Jonas! My memory banks literally have no delete option.” She hit him lightly with the pillow again, “Honestly, hormonal teenager.”

Jonas began laughing, “So, we’re not telling my parents, are we?”

“Oh no, I think we’ve both had enough awkwardness for a lifetime,” Gideon shuddered, “Besides, I have enough blackmail on those two as well.”

“Gideon, you’re an evil genius sometimes,” Jonas commented, “And I love you for it.”

“Oh well thank you, Jonas. I’m rather fond of you as well,” Gideon ruffled his hair. Her smile dropped suddenly, “What’s that supposed to mean? Jonas? What does that mean? ‘I never say it back’. What does that mean?”

Jonas shrugged, “Whenever I say I love you, you never say it back. To anyone. Not even Dad.”

“I didn’t realize it mattered that much,” Gideon said softly, “Jonas – it’s not that I don’t, I just – I don’t know how to.” She reached out to touch him when her arm locked in position.

“Gideon? Gideon, what’s wrong?” Jonas asked worriedly.

Gideon sighed, “Nothing, just locked again.” Jonas nodded and grabbed her arm, bending it back and forth until it started up again. “Thank you.”

“It’s been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am perfectly fine,” Gideon waved him off. She was suddenly hit with a wave of images, her broken body, not working, an arm fallen off, dead cold eyes staring up.

“Bollocks, Gideon I didn’t mean for you to see-”

“It’s fine,” Gideon said somewhat coldly. Her face softened when she saw his guilty look, “And watch your language. Your parents would not be pleased.”

Jonas snorted, “My parents are worse than I am.”

“Maybe, but you love them just as they are. And so do I. All of you,” Gideon said pointedly, “Even if I don’t say it. Okay?” Jonas nodded quietly, Gideon smiled and kissed his forehead as she got up, “Finish your homework. And don’t get distracted, or I’ll know. Oh, seriously Jonas?!”

“This could be fun,” Jonas teased.

“Insufferable teenager,” Gideon threw the pillow at him again, “Homework. Do it.”

“Yes, Gigi.” Gideon laughed at him and left his room, leaning against the closed door. The images assaulted her again, she could never unsee them. And despite her hopes, she was just getting worse.

* * *

 

Over the years, Jonas had heard all types of yelling from his father. The disappointed kind (for a bad grade), the frantically panicked kind (when he had hurt his arm so badly he still had the scar), and the simply plain angry kind (when he took the time sphere for a joy ride). But never in his life had he heard his father in this tone. The desperate, heartbroken yelling.

“What were you thinking?” Rip’s voice carried. Jonas stopped in the entryway and saw his mother standing by the living room entrance. She turned when she heard the front door close.

“Jonas, I don’t think you should be here right now,” Miranda warned. Jonas moved her hand away and looked into the living room. His father was standing, and either shaking with rage or barely keeping his tears at bay given how his eyes glistened in the light. And Gideon was on the sofa, a completely blank expression, still damp as she sat there wrapped in a blanket.

“You are overreacting,” Gideon said.

“Overreacting. I’m overreacting?” Rip seethed, “Gideon, you powered yourself down and tried to short-circuit yourself in the water. You could have died!”

“Artificial Intelligence cannot die,” Gideon stated. She looked at Rip coldly, “I am not human.”

“You are to me,” Rip argued. He sat down next to her and cupped her face, “How could you do that to me? You nearly lost all your power, I wouldn’t have been able to recover anything meaningful. None of your personality. I could have lost you. Why?”

Gideon sighed and pulled away, “This body would have failed me eventually anyways. It was only a matter of time. I was simply speeding the process along.”

“Like that? What, without even talking to be about it? Without a goodbye?” Rip demanded. Gideon had no words. “Do you have any idea what it was like to find you in that condition? You were turned off and I couldn’t,” Rip gasped and shook his head. “I don’t care if this body was failing you, we could have gotten you another and-”

“And what Rip?” Gideon burst out, “Make me another body? Another shell for my consciousness? I am not human; I have no concept of a soul. I simply exist. And I have existed for so long already. Has it occurred to you that I don’t want to anymore?”

“So you would leave me like that?” Rip asked quietly, his voice wavering.

“Everybody has to go at some point. Even me,” Gideon said, “Besides, would you have it the other way. You leaving me first?”

“That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Gideon shook her head, “It’s not fair that you get to show off your age properly,” she gestured to his hair, “While I stay the same when I am so much older. And for what, Rip? You are getting older-”

“Don’t turn this on me!”

“And after you’re gone what am I supposed to do?” Gideon demanded, “Just continue to exist? For what? For who?”

“For me.”

Both Rip and Gideon turned to the voice. Jonas had started migrating into the room; his eyes pinned on Gideon with a hopeless look on his face. “What about me?” Jonas asked her, “So Dad is gone, I’d still be around. I would need you.”

“Jonas, I wasn’t talking about you,” Gideon sighed, “You weren’t meant to see any of that.”

“But I did. And I’m hardly a child anymore, Gideon,” Jonas reminded her, “So what about me?”

Gideon smiled sadly, “You’re all grown up, what do you need me for?”

“For when I’m a Time Captain,” Jonas answered obviously. Gideon frowned at him in confusion. “Gideon, I’m going to need a ship and an AI by my side.”

“Jonas, you are going to have your pick of ships and AIs,” Gideon shook her head, “You’re not going to-”

“I want you,” Jonas said confidently, “What is the point of trying to be the best Time Captain possible, if I don’t have the best AI by my side? My best friend?”

“You know, he does have a point,” Rip mused, as he nudged Gideon.

Gideon looked back and forth between the father and son in confusion. “I’m sure you’ve heard what they’ve said about me. That I’m ‘outdated’, you could do a lot better than me.”

“I couldn’t and I don’t want to,” Jonas insisted.

“Besides,” Miranda chimed in as she stepped forward to Gideon’s other side, “They’re idiots at the Bureau. There is nothing outdated about you. You’re simply experienced.” Miranda winked at her as she cupped her cheek, working a small laugh out of Gideon.

“So you can’t leave,” Rip decided as he pulled Gideon into his side, “Jonas needs you. Wasn’t that the plan all along?” Gideon gave him a lost look and he squeezed her reassuringly.

“Okay,” Gideon whispered. She braced herself and laughed as Jonas threw his arms around her as well while Miranda came around to stand behind Rip. Gideon patted Jonas away and turned back to Rip, “It’s just – I damaged this body, badly. It can’t hold me for much longer.”

“Then we’ll put you back as the consciousness of the Waverider. Until we can make you a suitable replacement,” Rip decided, “But I am not losing you. Ever.”

* * *

 

Jonas knocked on the door before peeking in, “Director Sharpe said you wanted to see me?”

Rip nodded as he looked up from his papers, “Yes, come in.” Jonas did so and closed the door behind him. He nodded at Director Baxter at the other end of the office browsing through the bookshelf. Rip ignored her and pointed Jonas to the seat. “What is this I’m hearing about you missing class?” Rip demanded as Jonas took a seat.

“Okay yes, but I have a good reason.”

“Well I would love to hear it.”

“I went to visit Gideon,” Jonas said. Rip did not seem to think that was a good enough reason. “Look Dad – Director Hunter,” he corrected himself at Rip’s stern look, “She’s lonely. Not like you’ve been to see her-”

“We are not discussing how often I see Gideon,” Rip snapped.

“Barely at all since she went back to the Waverider,” Jonas shot back, “Why haven’t you gone to see her?”

“I don’t have to answer your questions,” Rip answered. He saw Jonas’ querulous expression and warned, “Nor do I need a lecture on how to treat my best friend from my own son.”

“I think you might,” Jonas muttered.

“Jonas,” Rip warned.

“She misses you! Do you even care about that?”

Rip sighed, “Of course I do. You know I do.”

“Well you have a funny way of showing it.”

“I have been busy.”

“With what?”

Rip raised an eyebrow and gestured to his desk, “Paperwork, and a lot of it for the new graduates coming up this year. Like you. If you were to go to class.” Jonas looked down sheepishly. Rip dragged his hands over his face and sighed wearily, “Alright, so I might have been avoiding her a bit, but I have my reasons.”

“Like what?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Rip shook his head.

“Dad-”

“Because seeing her means saying goodbye,” Rip burst out, “And I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“What, why would you be saying goodbye?” Jonas frowned.

Rip smiled slightly at his son’s innocence. Maybe Miranda was right and Jonas got his cluelessness from him. “Never mind,” Rip said, “Look just go to class. If you want to graduate, then that’s the only way.”

“But Gideon-”

“Would hardly approve of you ditching classes to go talk to her. Especially when you’re not even taking the elective year for more than basic studies,” Rip lectured, “Go to class. And I will make my over to Gideon at some point this week, alright?”

“Fine,” Jonas agreed.

“Alright then. You’re free to go,” Rip nodded at the door. Jonas smiled back and left the office. Rip waited until the door closed completely before breaking the silence, “Not a word.”

“Actually, I was rather impressed you managed to hold it together that long, Hunter,” Eve teased as she walked over to him. Rip threw her an annoyed look.

“I said don’t.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, alright?” Eve offered, “If it was Gilbert, giving him up to someone else-”

“It’s my son,” Rip argued.

“Especially then. And the two of you, you two were always something else,” Eve shrugged, “Must be hard for you, knowing that at some point she’s not going to be yours anymore. Especially with your kid determined to fast track it out of the Academy and get started.”

“No, actually,” Rip admitted. The truth was, Gideon hadn’t been his for a while. He had lost her to his son a long time ago. “I always knew this day was coming, that Gideon would leave me for Jonas, and I’ve come to terms with it. Besides I can think of no one better to look after my son. But it’s comforting to know that he’ll look after her too.”

* * *

 

“You know, in retrospect, the pacing really is annoying,” Rip commented from where he sat.

Jonas stopped walking and looked at his parents sheepishly, “I’m just a little nervous.”

“So was your father the first time,” Miranda said.

“She’ll be fine,” Rip said.

“I can’t believe it took you this long to get the request in,” Jonas complained.

Rip shot him a warning look, “I have been busy and I didn’t want to show favouritism. It’s bad enough I let you go through the Academy as fast as I did.”

“Gideon’s family,” Jonas insisted, “And I’ve been time travelling since I was a baby.”

“We know. We were there. We took you,” Miranda reminded her son. Jonas looked down suitably chastised.

“How much longer?” Jonas asked.

“What since the last five minutes you asked?” Rip rolled his eyes, “She will be ready when she’s ready. Do you have any idea how many options you wanted? Colour changing hair and eyes, Jonas?”

Jonas shrugged innocently, “It seemed like a good idea. And now she won’t have to always put contacts in. Besides, I think she’d look great with hot pink hair.”

“She probably would,” Miranda agreed as Rip shot her an annoyed look.

“Director Hunter?” Gary came out of the back. Rip immediately stood up. “She’s ready now.”

“Excellent. Be right back,” Rip told his family as he followed Gary out of the room. Jonas sighed as he watched his father leave. His mother got up and walked over to him, hands on his face as she made him look down at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked knowingly.

“I am her Captain. I should be going too,” Jonas insisted, “She’s always going to be Dad’s first, isn’t she?”

“You and your father are far too alike,” Miranda mused out loud. “Look, your father and Gideon have a special relationship. But, so do you and Gideon, just a different kind of bond. And just as important.” Jonas nodded and smiled at his mother.

Finally, Rip and Gideon came back in the room, hand in hand. She looked exactly how Jonas remembered her – the same coffee coloured hair, high cheekbones. But grey eyes and smaller than he remembered.

“Oh Gideon, it’s good to see you,” Miranda pulled her into a hug.

“I must say, it’s rather nice to be able to walk around again and interact with my environment,” Gideon said as she returned the hug.

“And how’s the body?” Miranda asked.

“Your husband already checked me over. Perfectly fine, and worthy of Mr. Ramon himself,” Gideon said.

“Yes, well I might have asked for his advice on the specs,” Rip admitted, “I wanted only the best for you.”

“Thank you, Rip,” Gideon wrapped her arms around him. She had missed being able to do this.

“Anything for you,” he answered as he held her close and squeezed her tight one last time. He kissed her cheek as she pulled back. Gideon smiled softly at him and then turned to Jonas as Rip let her go.

“And what do you think, Captain Hunter?” Gideon asked.

“You’re travel size,” Jonas teased her.

“Don’t you start,” Gideon narrowed her eyes. She turned to Rip, “You couldn’t have gotten a taller body?” She looked at Jonas, “You’re bigger than I remember you.”

“Sure, Gideon. Maybe you just shrunk,” Jonas bantered, “I can’t believe I asked for all the options and you come out here with boring brown hair.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my Captain was still a five year old,” Gideon shot back.

“Should we intervene?” Rip asked.

“No dear, best to stay out of it,” Miranda said.

Gideon sighed at their conversation but focused on Jonas. “Okay, really, what do you think?”

“Are you happy?” Jonas asked.

“I’m with my family. I’m always happy.”

“Good,” Jonas said as he pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead like she used to do to him when he was a child. But this time, he was the taller one. “You’re exactly as I remember you, Gigi,” Jonas answered honestly, “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 10K and I didn't even get to the good scenes, like the Kraken or taking the Time Sphere for a joyride. Darn.


End file.
